Avenge Your Madam
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: After 5 years have gone by since Madam Red's death, Grell visits her grave. He reminisces the events of that night he killed her and is given an offer he can't refuse by his younger sister Scarlet...to avenge his Madam.


Grell Sutcliff felt down today, he was grieving over the memory of a certain red haired woman who he had teamed up with to become the illusive Jack the Ripper. His Madam Red, who had brought him into the Phantomhieve Manor disguised as the Bartlet Butler. It was exactly five years since he had ended his madam's life and he was feeling very lonely. He missed his Madam, and so did his sister Scarlet. She was like family to the two Sutcliff's and they both missed her dearly. Grell was stood in front of her grave, holding a bouquet of red roses, the colour she had suited so well. The colour that she and Grell had painted all those prostitutes in...and ended up being in painted in herself.  
"You know I did it for your own good, right?" Grell asked miserably, hoping somehow his deceased Angelina could hear him. "I couldn't let that brat turn you in..."  
Grell didn't feel proud of himself for killing Angelina, but it felt like something he had to do. If he hadn't have killed her, then Ciel would have certainly made sure his Madam suffered. Not to mention that to his point of view, his Madam had lost her edge. After all those women, she couldn't even kill a small child.

*Flashback*  
"Madam! Hurry up and get rid of that kid!" Grell demanded, looking towards his Madam. Angelina stood in front of the young Earl, shaking with tears.  
"I just can't" She cried, shaking like a leaf. "I can't kill this child"  
"What are you saying after cutting up all those women?" Grell asked with a shrug, getting worried by his Madam sudden flood of emotion. If she gave in now, that would be the end of her. He had to try and change her mind "If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who's disposed of." Madam Red continued to shake with tears and Grell became furious. Thanks to that brat, his Madam was not herself anymore, she had given up. The annoyed reaper was not about let someone else kill her. If anyone was going to end her life, he was.  
"But ..." Madam Red muttered before spinning round to face Grell. "But this child is my-"  
VROOM  
Before she could finish what she was saying, Grell silenced her by tearing into her with his death scythe.  
"I am so dissapointed, Madam Red!" He exclaimed angrily. Before pulling it out to send her flying into the air, crimson red blood flying in all directions. "I have no interest in you if you're are just like all the other women!"  
*End of Flashback*

Grell winced at the memory of that day. It made him feel betrayed, let down...and guilty. That day was full of pain, physical as well as emotional. Sebastian was quite right, being stepped on was very unpleasant.  
"You could have avoided that!" Grell growled. "If you had only just killed that brat...you would still be here! Jack the Ripper would still be here!" The frustrated red head sighed before kneeling down to place the roses in front of the tomb stone. "I remember being at the funeral..." He muttered. "It was the last time I ever saw you...and you were dressed in.." He shuddered "...white"

*Flashback*  
Grell entered the church, making his way toward the coffin which was occupied by Madam Red. He was the only one in the church at the time since the funeral did not start for another hour. It seemed better to go un-noticed, he didn't want to run into Sebastian and the Earl. William T Spears had forbidden him to visit there, but as usual, the red head didn't do as he was told. He didn't think he would be able to get any more trouble if he tried. He was in enough trouble already. Upon reaching it, he sat beside his Madam, feeling slightly angry, but the sadness took over. There was his Madam, lying there, those red eyes that were full of that fury that made his heart skip a beat, were tightly shut. There was no more of that ever so attractive destructiveness left of her. Just a motionless human, just like all those other women who had fallen victim to their crimes. Something else that Grell noticed made him growl with anger. She was dressed in white, surrounded by white roses.  
"Tsk!" He spat. "How boring! It does not suit you at all~" He felt so angry. Everyone knew that she loved red! Why surround her in such a plain colour? He thought for a moment before remembering the red lipstick he had used on Mary Kelly. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the lid, using the brush to paint it onto his Madam's dry lips. Once that was done, he smiled feeling very satisfied with the kind gesture he had just carried out. If he could do anything for her anymore, it was to give her some of that colour she loved so much, that didn't include her hair ofcourse. He sat there for a while, looking at his Madam's motionless form, memories of her death circling his mind.  
"I didn't mean for it to end like this Madam.." He moped. "It never crossed my mind that I would end up having to kill you..."  
"You killed her?!" A feminine voice screeched from behind him. Grell shot around to see his little sister Scarlet stood there, glaring at him in shock. "You told me that demon killed her!" Grell sighed, he never wanted her to find out. The girl loved her dearly. Madam Red was like a mother to her and she was heartbroken when she had found out she had been killed.  
"I had to kill her..." Grell muttered, trying to explain to his grieving sister. "She wasn't our Madam anymore.."  
"You didn't have to lie to me about it!" Scarlet shrieked angrily. Grell sighed in defeat. She was right, he didn't have to lie to her. She would have understood. He was just worried that his little sister wouldn't look at him the same way anymore if he had told her the truth. Grell began to explain the whole thing to the young girl, sitting her down next to the coffin. As he explained, Scarlet continued to look down at her deceased adoptive mother. Like Grell, she was disgusted that she was surrounded in such a dull colour. She smiled slightly when she noticed the red lipstick and looked towards her brother.  
"You did that didn't you?" She asked with a giggle. Grell looked at her, he knew exactly what she meant. He smiled and nodded.  
"We have to give her some dignity don't we?" He asked. "We atleast owe her that much..." Scarlet nodded in approval.  
"I guess your right." She said with a sigh. "It was a nice gesture, Grell" She said softly. Grell looked around the church and then to his watch.  
"We should leave soon..." He muttered, getting onto his feet. "Don't want to risk running into that brat...Not to mention if Will finds us here I will be in even more trouble." The two red heads took one last look at Madam Red before leaving the church...leaving behind their beloved Angelina.  
*End of Flashback*

Grell rose back to his feet, getting ready to leave again when he heard an all too familiar voice from behind.  
"I miss her too.." Grell turned to see none other than Scarlet stood behind him, carrying another bunch of red roses.  
"I know you do.." He muttered with a soft smile. "It's been strange since she's been gone." Scarlet sighed. She knew exactly what he meant. Ever since she had been gone, a little bit of Grell went with her. He was still his own self, but he was not so trusting as he was. He didn't spend as much time as he did with her before, instead, he passed his time searching for that demon. That didn't last long after Sebastian had left with his young master, leaving everything behind. Scarlet wanted to cheer him up, wanted to bring back that spark, not to mention get back the bond she and her brother once had.  
"You could always avenge her..." She muttered. Grell shot around to face her, with a confused look on his face.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. Scarlet gave a small chuckle, looking down at the floor with a grin.  
"I mean you could carry on where she left off..." She replied. "Bring back the reason that Whitechapel feared to go out at night...the being that sent those prostitutes to their fates...You could continue on as Jack the Ripper." Grell looked at Scarlet in surprise. He never thought his sister was going to say something like that. It made him feel immensely proud or his younger sister. As a brilliant idea popped into his head, Grell grinned so wide that it would have shamed the Cheshire cat.  
"What a wonderful idea~" He said in a poisonous tone. "But I would need a partner.." Scarlet giggled and put her hands on her hips.  
"You would indeed.." She said with a devilish grin. "And who would be a better partner than your own little sister?"  
"Indeed..." Grell answered, lifting up his death scythe with a chuckle. "So are you in?" Scarlet nodded, dropping the roses on the grave in order to lift up her own death scythe.  
"Ofcourse~"


End file.
